Names in the series
Most of the names in Wolf 359 are references to either famous scientists or mythological figures. Gabriel Urbina has stated this is partly to help him come up with names without overthinking them. Scientists, Mathematicians and Researchers As stated by Gabriel, each crew member's name in the series was given after a scientist or a mathematical researcher. Minkowski's Crew * Doug Eiffel after Gustave Eiffel * Renée Minkowski after Hermann Minkowski * Alexander Hilbert after David Hilbert SI-5 * Warren Kepler after Johannes Kepler * Daniel Jacobi after Carl Gustav Jacob Jacobi * Alana Maxwell after James Clerk Maxwell Lovelace's Crew * Isabel Lovelace after Ada Lovelace * Victoire Fourier after Joseph Fourier * Kuan Hui after Liu Hui * Mace Fisher after Ronald Fisher * Sam Lambert after Johann Heinrich Lambert * Elias Selberg after Atle Selberg Hermes Crew * Captain Bernoulli most likely after Daniel Bernoulli, but possibly after any of the Bernoulli family's eight gifted mathematicians * Communications Officer Jordan after Pascual Jordan * Officer Klein after Felix Klein * Dr. Birkhoff after George David Birkhoff Valkyrie Crew * Sergeant Finlay after Carlos Finlay * Catherine Dyson after Freeman Dyson * Andrew Vermeer and Emily Vermeer possibly after Johannes Vermeer, a famous artist. Other * Rachel Young after William Henry Young * Andrea Nash after John Forbes Nash Jr * Victor Riemann after Bernhard Riemann * David Clarke after Joan Clarke * Elizabeth Zhang possibly after Yitang Zhang or Zhang Heng * Richard Littlewood possibly in reference to 20th century mathematician John Littlewood. Biblical Several employees of Goddard Futuristics have Biblical first names. * Marcus Cutter after Mark the Evangelist * Rachel Young after Rachel * David Clarke after David * Saul after King Saul Ancient Mythology All of the ships, stations and AIs in the series are named after figures from mythology. * Hera after Hera, the Greek goddess of motherhood * The Hephaestus after Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and metalwork * Rhea after Rhea, the Greek titan of motherhood * The Urania after Urania, the Greek muse of astronomy * Eris after Eris, the Greek goddess of discord * Hyperion after Hyperion, the Greek titan of light * The Hermes after Hermes, the Greek god of messengers * The Sol after Sol, the Roman god of the sun * Enlil after Enlil, the Mesopotamian god of the atmosphere * The Valkyrie after the Valkyries, mythological Norse warrior women who led heroes to the afterlife * The Tiamat after Tiamat, Babylonian goddess of chaos * Perseus after Perseus, the Greek hero who killed the gorgon Medusa Doctor Who The crew of the USS Tiamat appear to be named after actors and characters from the British science fiction show Doctor Who. * Elizabeth Zhang may be named after Alice Zhang, a cover artist for the Doctor Who comics, or after Elizabeth Sladen, who played Sarah Jane Smith. * Dr. Smith after Matt Smith, who played the eleventh Doctor * Lieutenant Oswin after Oswin Oswald, an alternate version of companion Clara Oswald * Officer Tate after Catherine Tate, who played companion Donna Noble * Dr. Gillan after Karen Gillan, who played companion Amy Pond * Dr. Clarke after Noel Clarke, who played companion Mickey Smith Category:Production